pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartcatch Pretty Cure!
Heartcatch Pretty Cure! '''(ハートキャッチプリキュア！Haatokyacchipurikyua!) to siódmy sezon serialu pretty Cure . To również film , i wydała otwarcia i zamknięcia single , pojedyncze piosenki obrazu , pierwszy soundtrack , dwa pełne albumy wokalne , a druga końcówka single. Opis Fabuły Podczas podróży samochodem do swojego nowego domu, zamknięta w sobie kwiat kochanek Hanasaki Tsubomi ma dziwny i tajemniczy sen, w którym legendarny wojownik znany jako Moonlight Cure jest pokonany w podstawy "Drzewa Wielkiej Hearts". W związku z tym, wszystkie piękne rośliny zostały zniszczone, a dwie wróżki z drzewa Serca startu. Wkrótce okazuje się być realne, a wróżki się obok niej. Chcą, żeby stać się legendarnym wojownikiem Pretty Cure i zbierać nasiona serca w celu zapobiegania Wielki Drzewo serc , źródło wszystkich ludzkich sercach, od śmierci. Ale Tsubomi, niepewna siebie, myśli, że jest w stanie to zrobić i odmawia. Jednak wróg atakuje jej kolega Kurumi Erika i zabiera jej serce kwiat. Aby zapisać serce Erika, Tsubomi przywołuje odwagę, której potrzebuje i przemienia się w ładny wojownika Cure, Cure Blossom. Postacie Pretty Cure *Hanasaki Tsubomi ( 花咲つぼみ Hanasaki Tsubomi) bardzo nieśmiała i zamknięta w sobie dziewczyna, która kocha kwiaty i marzenia jako botanik, aby włączyć wszystkie pustynie świata na ogrody kwiatowe. Mieszka w kwiaciarni o nazwie "Flower Shop Hanasaki" z rodzicami i babcią. Uwielbia jej babcia, i podniosła staroświecki wzór mowy. Jej hasłem podczas walki jest "Mam dość!". Jej tematem jest kolor różowy, a jej alter ego jest '''Cure Blossom ( キュアブロッサム Kyuaburossamu) . Jej moce są podobne do wszystkich rodzajów kwiatów, a konkretnie kwiatów wiśni. *Kurumi Erika ( 来海えりか Kurumi Erika)Uwielbia modę i marzy o byciu projektantką mody. Jej dom jest sklep mody o nazwie "Kropla Fairy", a ona mieszka z obu rodziców, plus jej starsza siostra, która jest modelka. Jej tematem jest kolor niebieski, a jej alter ego jest Cure Marine ( キュアマリン Kyuamarin) . Jej moce są podobne do niebieskich stokrotek i wody. *Myoudouin Itsuki ( 明堂院いつき Myoudouin Itsuki) Student council prezes Myoudou Academy 's Junior High School, Itsuki jest wnuczką prezydenta szkoły. Z wyglądu delikatny i przystojny, ona jest zawsze zatłoczone przez podwładnych i fanów, gdziekolwiek się pojawi. Chociaż dziewczyna, Itsuki jest często mylone jako chłopiec z powodu spraw rodzinnych. Chcąc chronić jej starszego brata, Itsuki jest akceptowane przez potpourri jako lekarstwo, ona zamienia się w Sunshine Cure. Cure Sunshine ( キュアサンシャイン Kyuasanshain).Jej moce są podobne do światła słonecznego i słoneczniki. *Tsukikage Yuri ( 月影ゆり Tsukikage Yuri ) Prywatnie Yuri jest Erika starsza siostra Momoka najlepszy przyjaciel, pomagając jej w szkole, gdy Momoka nie może zrobić to z powodu pracy. Zanim jednak seria rozpoczęła, była ostatnim z poprzedniej generacji Pretty Cure, Cure Moonlight. Z pomocą Blossom Cure, Cure Marine, Sunshine Cure, Kolonia, i drzewa serca ona ponownie przeradza Cure Moonlight '''( キュアムーンライト Kyuamuunraito) .Jej moce są podobne do blasku księżyca i srebrne róże *Hanasaki Kaoruko ( 花咲薫子 Hanasaki kaoruko) babcia Tsubomi tych, którzy Tsubomi często używane, aby odwiedzić i zatrzymać się w przeszłości. Ona kiedyś Pretty Cure w młodości, jej alias Cure jest '''Cure Flower ( キュアフラワー Kyuafurawaa) Maskotki *Chypre ( シプレ Shipure ) Wróżka z Drzewa Serca i towarzysz Tsubomi za. Ona pokazuje wielką ilość uczucia do Tsubomi i jest jednym przytulić Tsubomi kiedy czuje się niskie i niemożliwe. *Coffret ( コフレ Kofure ) Inna wróżka z Wielkiego Drzewa Serca i towarzysza Erika. Więcej bezczelny wobec Erika niż inne maskotki jest wobec swojego partnera. Obawiał się, że Erika nie doceniają go w jednym punkcie. To spowodowało, że do kradzieży jej kwiat taktu tylko dla Snackys do zdobywa to. Kiedy Snackys boli go w walce Erika objawił mu, jak ważne jest dla niej. *Potpourri ( ポプリ Popuri ) fairy dla dzieci z Drzewa Hearts, Potpourri posiada niezwykłe moce chroniące i rodzi po Pretty Cure udało się zebrać wystarczająco Seeds serca . Jest partnerem Sunshine Cure , ale nie przed konieczności patrzenia na nią, kandydata po kandydata. Potpourri także martwi się o drzewa serca bardziej niż inne maskotki, to pokazano na kilku okazjach, takich jak kiedy Mroczny Cure złożyli kwiaty upadku drzewa *Cologne ( コロン Koron ) cologne była partnerem Jurija, ale zmarł próbując ją chronić, Chypre, zestawie i Drzewo serc. Próbował zachęcić Yuri mieć towarzyszy, coś, czego nie czuje, że potrzebuje. Mimo to stał przez swojego partnera, który doprowadził do jego sacrifce zapisać Yuri. *Coupe ( コッペ様 Koppe-sama ) superior wróżka, która jest bardzo podziwiany przez innych wróżek, jak i szyprowych Zestaw dla kobiet, która mieszka w ogrodzie botanicznym, że babcia Tsubomi za opiekuje. On nie mówi, ale jest zawsze czuwa nad Tsubomi i Erika. W przeszłości był towarzyszem kaoruko kiedy była Flower Cure. Ma zdolność do tranform do Tajemniczy Guy. Coupe był również jeden ratować Yuri po straciła swoje moce w walce przeciwko ciemnym Cure. Antagoniści *Desertrian ( デザトリアン Dezatorian )Desertrians są potwory używane przez Apostołów pustyni, stworzone przez fuzję obiektu z więdnięcia serce kwiat osoby. *Sasorina (サソリーナ Sasoriina)Only female of the the three managers of the Desert Apostles. She is a direct person and battles Pretty Cure with the fullest of her feelings. She can attack with her hair, like a scorpion tail. *Kumojaki ( クモジャキー Kumojakii ? )wynika, przywódca trzech menedżerów Apostolskich pustyni. Trenuje dużo i czasem pokazywane władać mieczem. *Cobraja ( コブラージャ Koburaaja)trzeci członek trzech menedżerów Apostolskich pustyni. On jest silny narcyzem, który myśli, że jest najpiękniejszym człowiekiem w kosmosie. Zawsze stara się wyglądać tak piękne, jak to możliwe, nawet w walce. *Dark Precure ( ダークプリキュア Daakupurikyua )tajemnicza kobieta, która ma uprawnienia, bardzo podobnie jak Pretty Cure, w tym własnego takcie. Nie wiadomo, czy jest ona prawdziwa Pretty Cure czy była tylko stworzony przez prof Sabaku przypominać i działać jak jeden. Ma pełną heterochromia, jej lewe oko jest niebieskie światło, a jej prawe oko, którym zwykle utrzymuje zamknięty jest żółty. *Profesor Sabaku ( サバーク博士 Sabaaku-hakase )stanowiąc główny czarny charakter w serialu. On jest bardzo tajemnicza, stale utrzymując jego twarz ukryta pod maską. Zwykle ma ciemne Cure jego boku. *Dune ( デューン Dyuun)rzeczywisty lider Apostołów pustyni, który został w głębokim śnie, po tym jak został pokonany przez Cure Flower. Pezdmioty Urzywane Przez Cure *Heart Perfumes (ココロ パフューム Kokoropafyuumu) - Butelki perfum stosowane do transformacji. Cure Sunshine ma Perfume Serca, która jest faktycznie o nazwie Shiny Perfume. *Flower Tacts (フラワー タクト Furawaatakuto) - Różdżka przedmioty typu używane jako broń. Różne rodzaje kwiatów takty są nazywane po ich użytkowników; Blossom Takt dla Cure Blossom, Marine Takt dla Cure Marine, Księżyc Takt dla Cure Moonlight i Mroczny Takt Dark Cure. Cure Sunshine posiada urządzenie ataku nazwie Shiny Tamburyn, ale nie wiadomo, czy jest to Kwiat Takt. *Heart Pot (ココロ ポット Kokoropotto) - Element, że nasiona są przechowywane w. Serce Później w odcinku 33, pokrywka Serca Pot jest używany przez Jurija przekształcić w Cure Moonlight. *Heart Seeds (こころ の 種 Kokoro no Tane, Seed of Heart) - Rodzą się od oczyszczenia ludzi kwiaty serca. Są one przechowywane w sercu Puli. Niektóre z nich mogą być używane do power-upy i uspokojenie umysłu. *HeartCatch Mirage (ハートキャッチミラージュ Haatokyacchimiraaju) jest jak pudełko biżuteria, że przedmiot był używany przez wszystkich poprzedników całkiem leki. Jest niezwykle silny i dać Dość Leczy zastrzyk mocy, możliwość transportu bezpośrednio do Drzewa Serca, pokaż swoim sercu kwiaty i część Super Sylwetka transformacji Cure. To znajduje się w Pałacu Pretty Cure, w którym Dość Cure, który o to poprosi będzie musiał zmierzyć się z Piękna Cure przed nimi. *Shiny Tambourine (シャイニータンバリン Shaini Tanbarin) jest główną bronią Cure Sunshine. Różni się od Flower Takt, jego konstrukcja jest podobna do tamburyn w kształcie słonecznika. Pozwala jej korzystać Złoto Forte Burst i Shining Fortissimo wraz z Cure Blossom i Cure Marine. Merchadise Prosze kierować sie na strone:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Merchadise Galeria Wideo Category:Series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Stubs Category:Gallery Category:Merchadise